Familia Usami
by Qri
Summary: Lo que Misaki pensaba que sería una tranquila visita a la familia de su esposo para presentar a su pequeño hijo, terminó en una intensa rivalidad entre su suegra y él. El campo de batalla: la mansión Usami. Una semana conviviendo con su suegra traerá muchos inconvenientes en la vida del ahora, Usami Misaki.—Aguanta Misaki, Aguanta.


.

**.**

**.**

**Familia Usami**

**.**

**.**

.

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

.

— Misaki, recuérdame de nuevo por qué estamos aquí.

El castaño suspiró pesadamente. — Tu familia nos invitó. —Akihiko gruño. Pero antes de que dijera algo, prosiguió: —Después de todo, Masamune es su nieto.

Estiró su mano y la entrelazó con la otra. —Y tú ahora eres un Usami. —besó la mano que llevaba el anillo ganándose un sonrojo por parte de su esposo.

La gran verja fue abierta dándole paso a su llamativo deportivo rojo. Se estacionó frente la mansión en la que en un tiempo, fue su casa. Puso una cara de fastidio al ver a su padre y madre esperarlos junto a Tanaka en la entrada. Misaki lo regaño.

— Quita esa cara, Usa… Akihiko. —se corrigió. Desde que se comprometieron —hacía un año de eso—, había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre. Aunque en algunas ocasiones le llamaba accidentalmente _Usagi-san. _Y aún después de casados, insistía en llamarlo por su nombre aun cuando Akihiko le aclaró que no había problema en seguir siendo Usagi-san. —Deberías disimular un poco. Hazlo por nosotros. —rogó tratando de que su estadía en esa casa fuera lo más amena posible. Por el bien de su bebé y el suyo, ya que se desquitarían con su cuerpo.

— Aún tenemos tiempo de marcharnos, solo hay que decir algo como que Masamune tiene fiebre o que olvidó traer a Suzuki-san. —su cara y sus palabras reflejaban seriedad contrastando con sus descabelladas palabras.

Misaki no lo aguantó y soltó una carcajada. —Akihiko, a veces pienso que cuido de dos niños pequeños. —se bajó soltando una pequeña risita. Se dirigió hacia sus suegros y el mayordomo, siendo seguido por Akihiko. — Buenas tardes, de verdad agradecemos mucho el que nos hayan invitado. Usagi-san y yo esta—

— ¡Akihiko, hijo! —su _amable _suegra interrumpió su palabrería abalanzándose a los brazos de su hijo. — ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Hace tiempo que no visitas a tu anciana madre. No te veo la cara desde que te…casaste con _este._ —le lanzó una mirada despectiva al pobre Misaki que ahora llevaba el apellido Usami. Para desgracia de su suegra y suegro.

— Hola Madre. —ignoró el comentario que hizo sobre su pequeño esposo y los brazos de la mujer alrededor de su torso.

— B-Buenas tardes Nanami-san. —volvió a saludar sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Miró de reojo a su suegro, que estaba más que divertido por la situación.

— ¡Y aquí está mi pequeño Mune-chan! —ignorando olímpicamente a Misaki, arrebató al pequeño infante de apenas 5 meses de edad. — No puedo creer como tu desconsiderada _mamá _no te permitió conocer a tu familia.

Apretó los puños. ¿Cómo osaba insinuar que él tenía la culpa de que Masamune no conociera a sus abuelos hasta ese momento? ¡Era bien sabido que la culpa la tenía Akihiko! Tendría que aguantar. Por su hijo. Una semana no era nada. ¿O sí?

— Sabes que eso no es así, madre. Deja de meterte con Misaki. —habló por fin Akihiko, viendo como su esposo hacía lo mejor que podía para esconder su disgusto.

— Ay, hijo. Sabes que todo es bromeando. —hubiese sido creíble si hubiera evitado mirar mal a Misaki al final.

— Vamos, pasen, pasen. No planeamos quedarnos todo el día afuera. —Fuyuhiko intervino, jalando a su hijo del brazo e indicando al mayordomo que cargara las maletas. Misaki los siguió, sabiendo que no se iban a dirigir a él.

_Esta será una larga semana. _Pensó resignado oyendo como la pesada puerta se cerrada detrás suyo.

[…]

— Entonces le dije "¿Crees que puedes tratar de estafar a la familia Usami?" y lo arruiné financieramente. —la elegante mujer se carcajeó, dejando a la vista sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Misaki como un acto de reflejo paso la lengua por los suyos, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de comida. Akihiko sonrió al notarlo pero no dijo nada.

El pequeño Masamune se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su padre, mientras Misaki le daba de comer pequeñas porciones de su papilla.

— Pero ya fue suficiente de mí. Cuéntenme sobre ustedes. ¿Cómo les va en su nueva vida de matrimonio?, ¿Misaki no te causa muchos problemas, Akihiko?

El escritor sonrió enamorado. —Al contrario, soy yo el que le causa dolores de cabeza a Misaki. Pero aun así me ama. Nos amamos. —se corrigió. Buscó la mano de su pequeño esposo y le dio un apretón amoroso.

Misaki se sonrojo y soltó una ligera sonrisa.

Nanami, atenta a todo, afiló la mirada. —Sabes, Misaki…hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo.

— O-Oh, sí. ¿Qué es? —le prestó total atención a su suegra. Akihiko se distrajo con su hijo, ya que Masamune había tomado sus largos dedos y comenzó a analizarlos y a jugar con ellos.

— Lamento el que mi marido no esté aquí presente…—Misaki recordó la ausencia de Fuyuhiko, el cual había tenido que salir a arreglar algunos asuntos de negocios. —Pero tanto él como yo tenemos algo que preguntarte…—una peligrosa sonrisa surcó sus delgados labios pintados de un sutil rosa. — ¿Seguro que Masamune es hijo de Akihiko?

El fiel mayordomo, Tanaka, posicionado detrás de su señora, negó levemente en señal de decepción. Seguidamente le envió una mirada de disculpa al castaño.

— ¡Madre! —reprendió Akihiko, ahora molesto.

— ¿Cómo dice? —Misaki, con expresión ofendida, replicó. — ¡P-Por supuesto que lo es! —tartamudeo un poco, no acostumbrado a rebelarse. ¡Pero es que se habían metido con su hijo y con él! Y además, ¡Su propia suegra!

Nanami tomó un poco de vino y prosiguió: —Pero es que el niño te salió moreno, con ojos color avellana y tuviste suerte de que fuera tan pálido como su padre.

— Madre, es suficiente. —sentenció Akihiko. Masamune, tan tranquilo como su naturaleza lo indicaba, se quedó sentado en las rodillas de su padre. Expectante.

— ¡Ay, pero no se pongan así! Era solo un comentario. —hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto. En cambio, Misaki seguía alerta. —Tanaka recoge la mesa y pasemos al jardín, quiero enseñarle a mi querido hijo y nieto las nuevas hortensias que planté. La jardinería se está volviendo mi hobby favorito. —comentó con entusiasmo.

« _Aguanta Misaki, Aguanta »_

_._

**» Notas Finales:** Será decisión de ustedes si lo continúo o no. La verdad, a mi me pareció una idea graciosa. Sobre todo porque se originó con el comentario de la mama de Akihiko hacia Masamune, el "hijo" de este par.


End file.
